She's all I need
by BookOfStarDust
Summary: Lin didn't die in the trunk of her car. She gets a chance to continue her relationship with everyone's favourite puckish rogue, get revenge on those that wronged her and continues throwing her shoulder when she punches! Follow the saints as they overcome their challenges with Lin by their side...like it was meant to be. LinXM!Boss
1. New version

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for support for the first chapter of this pairing, unfortunately, I will be chnging the story. I found the story line I set myself up for too diificult to write and well...the way I wrote Lin was too depressing so I wanted to start fresh! The first chapter will be deleted in a couple of hours, I'm leaving it up for anyone out there interested in taking up the challenge of writing that version of the story. This will still be a M!BossXLin pairing, but I will be changing the way Sharp acted in the mission of Lins death. **

**So if anyone is interested in taking the original chapter of this story upon themselves to write, you are welcome to copy and paste it and post it for yourselves along with how you think the story should go. I have several chapters written for its chapter two, I personally didn't like them, but if you would like an idea of what to write, I will Email them to you, or send them in a PM!**

**I hope you enjoy this new version of the story, I apologise if anyone provides the previous version, but I did not feel comfortable continuing it and I will not force myself to write a story I'm not comfortable with!**

* * *

The shrill ring of a phone was not the best thing to wake up to, especially when one was suffering from a slight hangover.

"This better be important."

The sound of a drill was the immediate response before a voice responded. "Hey Lin, got a hot ride that just came in. Thought you might wanna check it out..." The excited voice of the Westside Rollerz mechanic, Donnie chirped.

Lin pulled the phone from her ear, pressed it to her chest and groaned before pressing the phone back to her ear and responding "Sure, how long you gonna have it?" she somehow managed to ask without gritting her teeth.

"Till three."

Again she pulled the phone away to check the time. "Jesus Donnie, it's nine in the morning!" she snapped into the phone.

The drill was still going. "Oh...uh, yeah, sorry-"

"I'll drop by later, think you can manage not to destroy it before I get there?" She cut him off, not in the mood to hear him stutter an apology, plus she had to stay on his good side if she wanted to stay close to Price and Sharp.

Her teasing put him at ease...so easily manipulated. "Sure! That's cool! Maybe after-"

"I gotta go, talk to you later." She hung up before Donnie could finish yet another attempt to ask her out.

She closed her eyes in hopes of sleep returning to her, but movement next to her already told her there would be no more sleep to be got.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this Donnie kid has a thing for you." she felt soft kisses making their way up her left arm, the movement making her smile.

"What makes you think that?" she loved teasing him, and he made it so easy...

The kisses reached her shoulder. "That's the forth time this week he's called you while we're in bed." he said between kisses.

She couldn't help the short giggle that escaped her lips. So, so very easy... "I get a lot of calls from different people, don't see you getting your boxers in a twist cause of them..."

"Even if I was wearing boxers, that's not the reason they would be in a twist." he mumbled against her neck, taking his time in that area.

She rolled her eyes as the sensation of his mouth on a tender spot he was all to happy to take advantage of since he found it made her body flame, erasing her bad mood from her abrupt wake up call. She could feel him grin against her skin, especially when she moved her hand to his shoulder that was hovering over her, digging her fingers into his skin.

"You going to grin all day, or you gonna-" He cut her off with his lips pressing lightly against hers.

She moved her hands to wrap around his neck, securing him to her, then deepened the kiss. He cupped her face with one hand, the tips of his fingers gently brushing some of her hair that fell into her eyes away while his other hand was pressed against the mattress, supporting himself up and keeping his whole weight off her, just allowing some of his weight to press her into the mattress.

There was no clothes separating their bodies from their activities from the previous night, so she could feel every part of him, feel his surprisingly solid torso press against her chest, their breathing almost matching breath for breath, the scars from various battles and events unknown to her scratched her skin here and there,, but her attention was more focused on the very solid rod she felt at the bottom of her stomach.

"Asked, and answered..." She whispered when they broke away for air, feeling giddy when he smirked down at her, so giddy, she pushed him off her and climbed on top of him. "Before we go further," She whispered as she lowered her face closer to his, "do you know where we are?"

The bedroom they were in wasn't familiar, her memories from the previous night were messy thanks to the excessive drinking that had been done the previous day, but memories of this and that flashed in her memory. Memories of various drinks, a bar she barely frequented, a bathroom where she was pressed against the wall of a stall in a compromising position, laughing and the tearing off of clothes from her body and another's.

She snapped from her memories to gaze back at him as he stared at her perplexed, one eyebrow raised. She knew what was going through his head.

_You ask that now?!_

He finally looked away from her, staring around the incredibly clean room, the only mess consisted of their clothes thrown in various spots, like her underwear hanging off the curtain pole. The rest of the room was white with very light colours mixed in.

White carpet, light blue walls, wooden frame with a light brown incredibly densely filled duvet as well as various pillows, some fallen off the bed or barely hanging on and the rest was obvious furniture one would find in a bedroom, al made out of the same wood as the bedframe.

"My best guess...a hotel? When did we go to a hotel?" he frowned, looking like he was trying to break through the mess of his own memories.

Lin felt her amusement disappear. "Question is, how did we get here?" He didn't have a car, he preferred to hijack other peoples cars and unless he liked them, he abandoned them completely wrecked. She pushed herself off him and started gathering her clothes. "We better not have used my car." she muttered, looking for her right shoe.

He just sat up in bed watching her move around the room. "You're leaving?"

She turned to face him, not caring her whole body was exposed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before already. She couldn't help it as her gaze wandered over his body though, taking in his scars, his muscles and his appearance in general.

How he had no girlfriend before she met him, she didn't know. He had dark brown short wavy hair that he ran his fingers through when he was frustrated, dark blue eyes that seemed to be capable of seeing inside ones mind, a near golden healthy tan from exposure to the sun only marred by his various scars and one tattoo of a fleur-de-lys symbol on his neck he got with Johnny some time ago. It would be a lie to say he wasn't good looking, but his eyes were probably the cause of unease. If he was pissed, his glare could make anyone cower. He was able to intimidate anyone with just his eyes, no need for a weapon in hand. He could manipulate anyone just by his eyes. Probably why she found herself in bed with him so often...

"I'm going to make sure my car isn't here. I still have to fix those bullet holes you left in the door." She glared at him, refusing to let herself be seduced by him...again.

He grinned, leaning back against the over plumped pillows. "You were taking your time to leave. That Roller guy woulda been asking why I gave up so easily." he shrugged, still grinning. "I had to make it look real, remember?"

"If you're trying to talk me into bed, you failing horribly." She muttered as she grabbed her underwear and moved to the bed with her pants.

She squealed, a noise she rarely ever made, when a arm snaked itself around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed. Her hair had fallen into her eyes as she felt the pillows shape around her head, one hand gripped her wrists above her head and another hand brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Once her vision was clear, she found herself looking into sparkling dark blue eyes.

"I don't need to talk you into bed..." he trailed off suggestively, grinning at her.

"Horny bastard." she muttered, unable to hide her own smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Well you got me in a compromised position..." She wiggled her lower body, feeling how much he appreciated her movement. "What you going to do with me now?" If her car was wrecked, it couldn't get any worse in the next ten minutes or so. She may as well enjoy the privacy of the anonymous room while they had it...plus if it was wrecked, this could be the last time he got lucky in a very long time.

He pressed his lips roughly to hers, moaning when she wiggled again, rubbing him in the same area as before, his breath hitched before he-

The sound of another phone ringing made them both groan.

"Ignore it." She whispered once they broke apart to breathe before moving her lips from his lips, down to his jaw then onto his neck, where she decided to get revenge, knowing full well her neck was littered with evidence of what they had been up to.

"Can't it's Johnny." he muttered, his head lifted to give her better access. He then released her wrists to reach out for the phone.

"You can't fuck without Johnny cheering you on?" she teased, enjoying his low chuckle.

"Yo Gat, bad time." he answered the phone.

_"Tell me about it, Dex has a plan to put some hurt on the VK's. You in?" _She could clearly hear Gats voice, did that mean he heard Donnie? He hadn't said anything about it...

Lin couldn't help herself as he rolled onto his back and sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He was clearly torn between both options. She climbed on top of him, enjoying the confused look he gave her. Normally they would break apart if they were talking to anyone, like they thought they could be seen.

"What's he planning?" he said, all the while watching her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the base of his neck, starting off where her work was blossoming. She pressed a light kiss, then pressed the next kiss lower, onto the top of his chest...

_"The fuck should I know? He said to meet him at the- fuck where was it..." _She could still hear Johnny's voice as she moved lower down his body, being watched all the while as she reached the middle of his stomach

"At the church? His place? Middle of some VK territory? Why don't you call him and find out and I'll meet you-Gah!"" She reached her target, smiling as she heard him take in a sharp breath.

_"Kid? You aight?"_

"Fucking perfect. I'll meet you at the church in twenty." He continued watching her, she hadn't moved, or stopped her plans. "Make that thirty minutes."

_"Kid? What's-" _he hung up.

"That's how you want to play it?" he grinned, grabbing her arms and pulling her up his body. "Gotta make this quick. Wouldn't put it past Gat to try tracking my phone."

"You sure you don't want him here to cheer you on?" She smirked as he rolled on top of her again.

One side of his lips curved upwards, but he looked like he was frowning. "You're the one that doesn't want anyone to know we're going out..."

"True, but if Johnny keeps trying to buy you a hooker, I might be tempted to start telling people." she trailed off, gazing into his eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers once more. "We've been together for three months, don't you think it's time?" he asked when breaking apart for air.

"Maybe...but do you want to talk? Or do you wanna fuck?" she grinned, changing the subject as subtly as possible, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Compelling ultimatum..." He mumbled before pressing his lips roughly to hers again.

* * *

**This was a kind of fluff chapter, but I will be writing more of a plot for the rest of the story, throwing in some fluff now and then...as you can probably tell, fluff is not my...best ability to write...**

So let me know what you think! If I should continue this version, whether you would like to take the original version as your own or have any ideas in what you would like to read! I was asked to include some Boss and Johnny bonding, and yes that will be included! I'm most excited about writing that part!

What missions would you like to see? I won't be including them all (You all should know how they go) But I would like to include some missions for the Vice Kings and Carnales! So let me know which ones!

Also, I hope I calmed the boss down from being a 'obsessive physco'. I agree, he did sound like one in the previous version, I admit I'm horrible for writing in a male perspective, probably not much better for a female perspective either, but hey, I can't get worse at writing...hopefully not...

I think that's enough A/N for now, till the next update! That I hopefully won't have to write out like six times to get one I like...


	2. Pool hall

"Hey Johnny, you hear from Lin lately?" He hadn't seen her for a few days, he couldn't talk to her when he wanted since he didn't want to draw attention to her, but she usually called him when she was free. He had texted and called her a few times, but he got no reply.

Johnny was leaning against his desk, polishing his favourite shotgun. "Do I look like I got punched?" he muttered without looking up.

"What?"

Johnny clicked the gun back into place, it's new polished coat shining brilliantly. "I haven't seen Lin since she drove your car into freckle Bitches, why?"

He felt his eye twitch at the memory. After making a hasty escape from the hotel as soon as he laid eyes on Lins car. Some of his memories had resurfaced, and he knew he had been the one driving with a delirious Lin in the pasenger seat. He had tried to concntrate entirely on the road but her wondering hands had made it difficult and...well lets just say the bullet holes were the least damage he had done to the car.

"She was on a streak with some information on the Rollerz, now nothing." he shrugged, not sure what to do with the lack of information. "Somethings not right."

Johnny put the gun on the desk as he walked around to take his seat. "She's probably taking her cover seriously and can't talk." opening a drawer, Johnny took out a bottle of beer that was sure to be lukewarm. "Want one?" He offered the bottle.

"No, I'm good." He hated warm beer. Not the taste, but for the memories it brought back. Even when he was living on the street, he would place the bottle in the stream to cool it. "Just let me know if you hear anything." He muttered before walking out of the room, not interested in watching Johnny drink a beer.

He would admit he was bored. Everyone else was off doing there own shit, Johnny and Dex hadn't any leads on the Carnales or the Vice Kings. Julius had given them all the day off as well meaning the church was more or less empty aside from a few other Saints with nothing to do.

He had hoped he could pull Lin away for a couple of hours, even if it was time spent arguing over her car.

"Hey Playa, you seen Troy around?" He turned around to see the Saints leader approach him, wearing his usual baggy clothing and bland expression.

He always felt at ease when Julius was around. He had a calm atmosphere around him.

He shook his head. "Not since last night when he and Johnny started betting on the that game Saturday." College football was all the hype in Stillwater at the moment with the Stillwater university making it the a final against some other team he never heard of. "Have you heard from Lin?"

Julius returned his gesture by shaking his own head. "She called me yesterday, told me some names and places the Rollerz can be found." Julius dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a sheet of scribbled names. "Gotta tell you, I know some of these folks. Never would have guessed them for working in a gang."

He didn't bother to look at the names, they wouldn't matter to him. He killed to kill, not to make friends and feel bad about using a gun.

"I've been trying to call her all morning. She told me she had some good Intel coming, but that was three days ago." He scratched his neck, the still tender skin of his Fleur-de-lys tattoo he had gotten with Johnny a day before was still itchy.

Julius nodded his head, frowning with a thoughtful expression. "She'll call when she's ready to move." Julius was gently smiling, looking like a proud father. "Lin's being telling me you've been doing helluva job, keep it up." He couldn't help his own smile.

Lin had told him she was happy wit his work one or twice, but he had guessed she didn't want him to get an ego.

His pocket was vibrating, a shrill tone echoing in the empty space. His smile turned sheepish as he pulled the phone from his pocket and checked the I.D.

It was Lin.

Julius had seen the screen too as he started to walk away. "You better not keep her waiting, see you later playa."

He rolled his eyes at the rhyme, but quickly answered the call.

"Hey Lin, where've you-"

She cut him off. "Meet me at the pool hall, the Rollerz are getting into something big." end of call.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, even when the screen went black. Aside from sounding curt, Lin had sounded...off. He shrugged it off, _she's probably surrounded by Rollerz and can't talk._

"Hey kid, Eesh's got some grub cooked up, said there's plenty to go round if you're interested." A hand rested on his shoulder before Johnny came into view, pulling him towards the doors of the church.

He sighed, knowing Eesh was a pretty good cook, but he couldn't exactly blow off Lin.

"Can't, Lin called. But tell Eesh to save me some." he grinned, knowing any chance of there being a crumb left over by the time Johnny was done was very slim.

Johnny chuckled, following his train of thought. "She's making lasagne, wouldn't stop by on an empty stomach if I were you." he removed his hand.

They were outside the church now, the chill autumn air greeted them as wind blew his open hoodie from his body. "And that's why she hides the ice cream from you." he smirked as he started walking towards a stolen attrazione he was using while his bootlegger was getting fixed up by Samson.

"Like you know where it is." he heard Johnny mutter.

Reaching his car door, he shouted to Johnny was had reached his own car. "Rocky road is my favourite."

He jumped into the car, started the engine and pulled out of his parking spot just as Johnny reached the front of the attrazione looking very red in the face. He turned the radio up to drown out the line of curses he had no doubt were spewing from Johnny's mouth before racing down the street and out of view before Johnny could get into his own car to chase him down.

His phone started ringing, but he knew it wasn't Lin. He chuckled to himself as he continued to race through the streets, narrowly missing some cars, but knew Johnny would question him later, a gun may or may not be involved.

He knew how much Johnny liked his ice cream, a fact Aisha was in doubt going to have to suffer through.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

One final punch sent the last Roller standing to the ground with blood flowing from his broken nose and split lip.

He looked around, noticing for the first time that all of his attackers had been wearing baggy clothes over blue clothes. He didn't know how he didn't notice the people that were definitely Rollerz, but what puzzled him more was why they were waiting for him. They had attacked as soon as the door closed behind him.

The pool hall wasn't a popular place to hang out - in fact he was sure the place was a dollar away from being bankrupt – but it was perfect for him and Lin since the Rollerz didn't usually come close to the place and usually the people that did go into it were too drunk to notice a Saint was sitting next to a blue clad woman.

He counted the bodies, knowing he fought off more fuckers than during his canonization.

13.

The fight had gone quick, but he had been brutal in his defence. His fists were covered in blood, his purple button down shirt was ripped to shit and splattered with blood, more blood was splattered on his white sneakers and jeans. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly giddy from the fight. He didn't realise he had gotten so used to fighting with guns, the familiar pain from scrapped knuckles and the feeling of splattered blood was a sensation he might have revelled in for the sake of reminiscing some of his proudest moments, but Lin was still missing.

He had obviously been set up, but why had Lin set him into a trap?

_Knock, knock, knock._

He spun around, the noise coming from a closet next to the bathrooms. He had no weapons and from a quick glance, the bodies had no guns or bats and he wasn't about to search their pockets for a weapon that may or may not be there.

Approaching slowly, he made sure not to let the wood beneath his feet to squeak as he got closer to the door. Standing in front of it, he quickly turned the knob and yanked the door open.

Before him sat Lin tied with thick rope with duct tape over her mouth and anger etched all over her expression. She was trying to tell him something, but it was muffled and he had entered the small room without thinking, his main aim was just to release her.

_Crack!_

Lin screamed as his whole body slumped to the ground, his vision blurry but he was still conscious. He was momentarily in shock so it took another moment before the pain came.

His head hurt like a bitch!

He tried to move, his natural reaction was to hold his head in his hands, but his whole body felt sluggish.

"Such a big boy." He tried to train his vision to the source of the voice, but they looked like a blob until they got nearer to his face.

William fucking Sharp.

Lin was still screaming, although he was sure if she didn't have duct tape on her mouth, she would be shouting threats.

"Mr Sharp, what do you want to do with them?" he didn't recognise the voice, but his sight was getting slightly clearer.

Lin had some tears slipping down her face, her hair was dishevelled and her eye make-up smudged around her eyes. There was a total of three guards in the cramped space aside from Sharp, but they all had weapons.

Sharp was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, looking smart as a successful Lawyer should. Sharp stared at him, whatever was bouncing around in his head obviously pleased him..

"Throw this one in your trunk." Sharp moved his stare to the guy he presumed had talked last. "Throw the girl in Saints territory and get out."

There was a collection of 'What?', but Sharp turned back to him, a sick smile on his lips.

"She's no use to us, she's probably already told the Saints everything she knows." Sharp stood back up and stepped over him like he was just some dust. "The boy on the other hand has dabbled in taking down Benjamin King and the Carnales brothers. He may have some information that can benefit us."

He snapped his eyes back to Lin to see the look of horror that crossed her face. Two of the guards approached her, probably to remove her from the chair, but Lin started screaming again, moving all of her limbs to break free.

Anger rose in him as he tried to gather some of his depleted strength to help her.

"G-get away from h-her." He stuttered as he dragged himself towards Lin, only to see feet step in front of him and before he knew it, the last guard swung his bat allowing him to fall into unconscious darkness.


End file.
